better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Snowblossom (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Lloyd: Princess Snowblossom The Ninja and the Mane Five vs. the Snow Alicorn (The Ninja and the Mane Five were confronted by the mysterious Alicorn with snow powers.) Jay: Who is she? That strange Alicorn tries to destroy us! Kai: What does she want? Zane: I do not know how she wants us to be captive? Cole: Perhaps she is working for the Ice Emperor, or maybe not. Princess Snowblossom: A likely story! Do something ponyrish! Twilight Sparkle: I’m sorry, we are looking for Fluttershy and can you show it to me where is the Castle of Ice? Princess Snowblossom: The Castle of Ice? Ice Emperor? You are the Blizzard Samurai, don’t you? Ninja and Mane Five: WHAT?! Spike: Lloyd, we are mistaken as the Blizzard Samurai, the army of the Ice Emperor! Lloyd: How can a Princess always mistaken us as the Ice Emperor’s army? (Twilight Sparkle shrugs.) Rainbow Dash: How about we have a fight? Twilight Sparkle: There’s no time for fighting Rainbow Dash! We have to save Fluttershy or else- Princess Snowblossom: Well, if you are going to the Castle of Ice, you will have to get pass ME! Applejack: (Gasp.) I accept that! How about I use a lasso and caught you?! (She uses a lasso to capture Princess Snowblossom, but she uses her magic to freeze Applejack.) I’m frozen! Can you please melt it away. Kai: Fine, if I have enough Fire powers, I can free you. Princess Snowblossom: Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these Ninja?! I believe you can’t defeat me! (Laugh.) Lloyd: She’s too tough! Twilight Sparkle: This is worse than Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, she has stronger Ice magic! (Snowblossom uses her magic to destroy Twilight. A magic beam came towards her.) Twilight Sparkle: (Gasp.) Lloyd: Princess Twilight, watch out! (He dodges Twilight, causing the Land Bounty and the Twinkling Balloon to get destroyed.) Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Lloyd: The Land Bounty! It’s completely destroyed! Twilight Sparkle: So does the balloon. Princess Snowblossom: Too bad, you have nothing to go. Now, I can destroy you once! (Snowblossom uses magic on the Ninja, but Rarity defends it using a diamond-like shield.) Rarity: Stand back, everypony! (Snowblossom unable to use the beam as Rarity’s shield deflected it.) Rainbow Dash: Zane, pass me the Forbidden scroll! Zane: Be careful, Rainbow Dash. Use it wisely! Rainbow Dash: (Transforms into a Harmonic Alicorn.) Hey, let my friends get through the castle! (She uses magic against her.) Princess Snowblossom: (She dodges againsts Rainbow Dash’s magic.) Very clever. But how about a snow dance! (She uses magic against her.) Kai: Oh, yeah. Never let Rainbow Dash lose my loyal to me. Rainbow Dash: On it, Kai! (Kai starts using the Forbidden Spinjitzu using the Scroll.) Kai and Rainbow Dash: Flames of Loyalty! (They use this spell against her, but Snowblossom uses her magic to reflect the spell, bouncing back to the two.) Rainbow Dash: Oh, no! (They dodge through the spell, but accidentally hit Cole.) Cole: Ow! Pinkie Pie: Cole! Jay: You okay, buddy? Cole: Well, I’m fine! That Alicorn tries to stop me!